In a known winch, a spur gear assembly or a planetary gear assembly can be switched in and out via a mechanical two gear transmission in order to change the speed of the rope. An increase in rope speed causes a corresponding reduction in the pull load applied to the rope. Because of a change in the gear wheel engagement, a shift from the first gear to the second gear can only occur when no load is applied to the apparatus, that is, when the wire rope is unloaded. The switching occurs via a pneumatic drive which does not preclude the possibility that the switching operation can be performed even in the presence of a partial load when unfavorable conditions occur. In this connection, there is the danger that there can be suddenly no connection between the drive motor and the transmission so that the load suspended from the rope can return toward its starting position in an uncontrolled manner.